fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnette the Bunny
Bonnette is an animatronic female rabbit. Appearance Bonnette is a purple bunny like her brother, Bonnie. Her ears lean to the side and not forward. Her left and right ears are further left and right respectively. She has black eye with white dots for irises, note these are NOT her endoskeleton eyes. She is slimmer than other original animatronics but not as skinny as Toy Chica. Personality She is sarcastic lots of the time and sasses many of the guards and her fellow animatronics. However she is actually very nice and she means no harm. She loves playing with kids and performing. She doesn't like seeing guards die, due to her past. She is very playful, and will go to any length to make others smile. Relationships Amy the Cat Bonnette is the one of the only ones who she feels somewhat comfortable around. The two rarely exchange words, but they enjoy each other's company. Rose Evargarde Despite her confusion of Rose's life choice, Bonnette still allows herself to have a good time with Rose. Foxy She is close friends with Foxy. She tries to keep it a secret that she has a very big crush on him, but little does she know, he knows perfectly well of her affection. Foxy refers to Bonnette as Lassy. Chica Bonnette and Chica aren't very close, but are still friends. They rarely exchange sentences. Bonnie Bonnie and Bonnette are a common case of siblings. They are very close, but sibling rivalry gets them into many fights. Freddy Freddy doesn't like Bonnette as he is jealous of her singing ability and her constant happiness. Bonnette is rather indifferent towards her leader. Toy Bonnie She absolutely loaths her brother's toy counterpart. She goes to many lengths to cause him misfortune; However, she still enjoys seeing him smile, and she doesn't physically attack the other bunny. Mangle She isn't really close to Mangle at all. She treats Foxy's counterpart as a dog more than anything else. Toy Chica Toy Chica and Bonnette get along well. Their friendship mostly consists of teasing and pranks. Toy Freddy Bonnette simply is barely acquainted with Toy Freddy. She is aware of his crush on her, but other than that, they never talk. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is Bonnette's bff. (Best Friend Forever) They get along very well as both of them are cast aside as unremarkable by the staff. Whenever BB is made fun of or hurt she comes to his side. The Puppet Just like Toy Freddy, Bonnette rarely hangs out with the mysterious marionette. She knows very little about him. SpringTrap Bonnette sees SpringTrap as her cousin. They get along somewhat well, but SpringTrap avoids her due to his past, which he honestly feels guilt for. Golden Freddy Bonnette and Golden Freddy do not get along. Due to her past, and the fact that he was the culprit he constantly tries to apologize. Bonnette thinks she is being harsh to him, but is in denial that his apologies are sincere. Backstory Bonnette was a night guard named Maria in Fredbear's Family Diner. She accidentally viewed the Golden Freddy poster. She dropped the monitor upon seeing him, removing all chance of survival. Golden Freddy killed her and stuffed her in a Bonnie suit. Afterward, she got Chica and Foxy to help her modify her costume. After that she wrote a note to management signing it as the purple man (this was before the murders) that she wanted a new animatronic (her) added to the gang. Trivia *She is Kamikazewolf's first OC. And she was invented in November 2014. *Kamikazewolf thought Bonnie was a girl during his FNAF n00b days. Bonnette was actually the way he drew Bonnie. When Kamikaze discovered Bonnie's true gender, Bonnette evolved into a unique character of her own. *Bonnette is based on Kami's enjoyment of seeing others be happy, plus some of his best friend's personality, and a teenager stereotype. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics